The present invention relates to splicing electrical conductors of unequal size and particularly to compression splices fitted with one or more adapters for splicing a range of conductors of dissimilar sizes.
Compression sleeves or splices are commonly used in electrical distribution networks for joining conductors. A proper splice provides efficient electric conductivity with high pull out strength. In practice it is often necessary to splice conductors of different sizes such as compact stranded copper conductors and the next smaller standard splice sizes are sometimes used to provide more closely fitting sleeves. The smaller splices or tubes are approximately only 65% of the cross-section of the compact stranded conductor and produce a splice of inadequate capacity for the electrical load carried by the spliced conductors.